


Kiss and Tell, 100 Follower Bonus Fic

by yesimcastielsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimcastielsgirl/pseuds/yesimcastielsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters.</p></blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell, 100 Follower Bonus Fic

Y/N = your name

 

You eased up into a sitting position, stretching your back and settling comfortably on your knees. Your garden was coming along wonderfully, if you did say so yourself, and was worth the effort you spent on it nearly daily. Rubbing the back of your hand across your sweaty forehead, you glanced around the green and flowering space, bright with color under the brilliance of a clear June day. The high white fence that enclosed the backyard was the perfect frame for the deep green leaves and creamy white stars of gardenia, lilies in colors from pale yellow to true red, the shaded purples of hydrangea and the scatter of loose-petaled pink roses. Cheery marigolds bobbed their heads in pretty pots and spikes of veronica decorated the low fringe of monkey grass that edged each flower bed. There was the gray stone birdbath, the wooden picnic table in its place not far from your back door, there was Castiel –

You started, blinking in surprise at the abrupt appearance of the disheveled angel. He hadn't been there a minute ago, but Cas had been surprising you with arrivals ever since you became friends with him and the Winchesters. “Apologies, Y/N, I didn't intend to startle you.” Crossing to you Cas reached down and offered you his hand. Silently despairing of your grass-covered, old shorts and tank top, sweaty condition, your hand slipped into the warm calloused grip as the angel helped you to your feet.

“It's fine, Cas, I was just wool gathering.” At the puzzled squint of his astonishing blue eyes, you laughed. “It's an expression! It means I was thinking about something else and not paying attention to my surroundings. No sheep involved.” Castiel's face cleared with understanding; another strange phrase carefully collected to use at some later time. Your gaze dropped to where Cas still held your rather grubby hand in his tanned one. Now it wasn't just the June sun causing your cheeks to heat, and pretty pink to flush from your throat to your hairline. “Ah, was there something you wanted? I should invite you inside into the air conditioning and offer you a cool drink, but the heat doesn't bother you, does it?”

“No, I am not affected by temperatures. I would like to talk with you, Y/N. Perhaps we can sit out here, your garden is lovely.” Either sensing your agreement or assuming it, and still _holding your hand!_ , Castiel led you not to the picnic table, but towards the back of your yard. A wooden bench rested in a shady patch along the fence, canopied by a simple arch threaded with climbing wisteria. He ushered you onto the bench then settled beside you.. where you noticed the large blue blooms matched his eyes perfectly. _Why hadn't I noticed that before?_ You half turned to face Cas, who faced the garden, elbows on his knees, hands loosely clasped before him.

“What did you want to talk about, Cas?” You were very pleased to be able to study his profile with every propriety instead of sneaking peeks. You knew that his body, the vessel that held his angelic essence, was a recreation of a human that had served as his host. Whoever that human had been, he'd been spectacular. The jawline, the high cheekbones, the nose, the hair, the full pink mouth.. it suited the being that was Castiel so perfectly that you couldn't imagine him as anyone else. _Not that you spent hours imagining the angel in all sorts of daydreams.._

“Yes. There was something I read in a magazine that I don't understand. I would like for you to explain it to me.” You couldn't help it – you thoughts winged a swift prayer _Please Jesus don't let it be from one of Dean's porno mags_ – and watched in fascination as Cas' face suddenly pinked. _He heard me!_ And your face again blushed, as always happened when you were this close to Castiel. “N-no, not from – it was a magazine I saw when we were investigating a house.” Intense blue eyes on your face now as the angel turned more to face you. “The front said some person – an actor I think – was writing a kiss and tell and that Hollywood would be scandalized.” Cas spoke those words so seriously, the gravel of his voice and his lowered brows giving them the import of a prophecy.

You, of course, gaped at your crush, your brain freezing for a few seconds as it processed such a frivolous thing delivered with the air of doom. Then you began to laugh. The sort of laughter that made your eye close and your head tip back, the sort of laugh that had you bending back forwards and one hand grabbing Cas' arm as you shook with laughter. Still giggling, you straightened and shook your head, smiling at the confused angel. “Oh me. Cas! Sorry. I'm not laughing at you.” You patted his thigh with your other hand. “It's just – oh me. Never mind. Okay.” Now you were wiping tears from your eyes, still chuckling, and in your merriment you hadn't noticed how Castiel's gaze stay riveted on your happy face, the way you laughed so openly and freely enchanting him. Your eyes sparkled at him, joy bubbling out from your soul and making Cas feel as if he were soaring. “It's another expression, Cas. It means that the actor is going to write a book that tells about all his, ah, romances and liaisons with other famous people. Things the other people might want to keep private. It's not really a very gentlemanly thing to do, in my opinion.”

“Explain that, please.” Cas tried to take every opportunity that he could to learn more about human customs and manners. In practice such things were very different that what he's ever read or heard in his long, long existence. He'd also learned that the sort of movies that Dean Winchester watched were not the proper places from which to adopt mannerisms.

“Well, let me see. Let's take Dean, for example.” This time the angel startled as you seemed to pick that name out of his mind. “You know how Dean tends to brag about the women he, ah, meets in bars then spends time with, right?” Castiel nodded solemnly; he knew that Dean referred to those relationships as 'hooking up.' “A gentleman doesn't talk about the ladies he spends time with in that fashion, out of respect for her privacy and reputation. Not that Dean isn't a gentleman!” You added that quickly lest Cas repeat the remark out of context and upset your mutual friend. “Dean has many great qualities. He just tends to boast about his love life. That's what kiss and tell means.”

Castiel was nodding along. This explanation made sense to him. That was why he often brought such questions to you: you made your best attempt to explain things in terms the angel could understand. “That's why Sam Winchester has never spoken of the time he spends with you. He's a gentleman.” By every meaning he had attached to the word gentleman, Sam seemed to adhere to that conduct. Cas tilted his head, watching as you turned beet red.

“Wh-what?” You were so surprised and embarrassed that you were stammering. “It's not – we've never – Ca,s it's not like that between Sam and me. He's my friend, a good friend, both of them are, but Sam and I are not romantically involved. We never have been.” Sam had pegged your feelings towards Castiel nearly as soon as you had yourself, and while he wasn't above teasing the hell out of you when he had the chance, he'd never betray your secret. “Yes, Sam is a gentleman, and he doesn't talk about such matters. Sam doesn't kiss and tell, Dean nearly always. Does that clear things up for you?”

“My apologies, Y/N. I had assumed that if you weren't romantically attracted to Dean then you would be to Sam. You spend a great deal of time with them. I've seen them both hug you and you have a habit of falling asleep with your head on Sam's shoulder when you are watching the television together.” He couldn't quite keep a wistful sound from tinting his words. Cas had watched these things for months now and wondered why you were never so free with your affections with him. He knew you weren't frightened of him, for the most part, though you seemed to keep his true nature and powers in mind far more often than the Winchesters. In fact the angel received a confusing mix of emotions whenever you were near him. There was definitely some romantic and physical attraction in the shyness, and what felt like a lack of confidence. Since he almost always was with you and one of the Winchesters, and not you by yourself, Cas had assumed that one of the brothers was the cause of such feelings. Now he opened to you, feeling all of those emotions swirling around you right this moment. He was the only one there – “I'm going to kiss you,” he abruptly announced in his Pronouncement of Serious Things voice.

Once again you were staring at the angel with amazement as his hands lifted to cup your face, warm palms against your jawline, fingers sliding to tangle in your hair. Castiel leaned towards you, pulling you gently forward at the same time, his mouth grazing the corner of yours and you didn't realize that you were holding your breath. Your eyes closed as his lips found yours, a gentle brush at first as your hands lifted and settled on his wrists, a sigh fluttering as your lips parted against his. Then he was kissing you quite firmly, with authority, a pleasant pressure as he sucked your bottom lip, a soft bite given before his mouth fastened against yours. You had no idea in the world where this Angel of the Lord had learned to kiss but he was making you see stars. You leaned against his chest as his arms slid around you, pulling you into his embrace, your head tipping back as he kissed your cheeks, along your jaw, mouth nudging your head back further so he could place open-mouthed kissed along your throat, tasting the salt of your skin and feeling your pulse speeding under his mouth.

You'd always made fun of the covers of romance novels where the protagonist swooned the arms of some impossibly handsome lover but damned if that wasn't happening to you just this minute. Under the cool shade of beautiful flowers, Castiel held you in his arms and you were incredibly happy to just rest in their strength as his mouth wandered over your throat, your cheeks, kisses at your temples, the lightest of touches against your closed eyelids, them back to your mouth to slide his tongue against yours, slow and sensual, allowing you breath in between sets of scorching kisses. Nothing else existed for you this minute – just Castiel holding you close, your hands plucking at his shirt and coat helplessly, one of his hands supporting the back of your head with fingers threaded into your hair. You felt as if your heart could explode from the thrill and joy of the moment.

Finally Cas took his mouth from you, pulling back a little to regard you with warmth and what looked to be contentment in his ability to leave you gasping, lips kiss-swollen, your bright eyes hazy with pleasure and longing. He smiled, one corner of his very pink mouth quirking upwards, one brow lifting as well. “I'm afraid that I will not be the gentleman, Y/N. I want very much to kiss you and tell the world about it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters.


End file.
